


The God of Rap

by maddishHatter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: For the Lulz, Gen, Possible During the Meteor, really ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddishHatter/pseuds/maddishHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vriska craves Dave's wack raps. Hilarity Ensues. MSPARP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of Rap

Friday 01 November 2013  
This is a script style, not safe for work chat.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
arachnidsGrip [AG] joined chat.  
AG: Hey!  
TG: sup vriska  
AG: not much, yourself?  
TG: about the same yknow just chillin  
AG: Yeah ::::)  
TG: how you been  
AG: Got any sweet/wack raps for me?  
TG: i actually havent written in awhile  
AG: Oh........ You need ti get your head back in the game man.  
AG: I can't die right without hearing your raps.  
TG: youre telling me haha its been too long  
AG: If you don't star rapping I will flip that table.  
TG: well what about you  
TG: you got any ill rhythms  
AG: *Points to le table*  
AG: I'm not a rapper. i'm a murderer ::::)  
TG: well  
TG: im both  
AG: You have 8 seconds. I'm ginna count down before I flip the table.  
TG: alright alright  
TG: one second  
AG: Now!  
AG: (°□°）  
AG: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
TG: i got some for ya anyway  
AG: Go now!  
TG: Under the road the gravel screams  
TG: Of heavy cars. It wants the wings  
TG: Of birds that tear across the sky  
TG: Like open letters in the fire.  
TG: It reads, “I’m burning up for you  
TG: but know my heart is heavy too.”  
TG: I left you underneath the glass.  
TG: The wood can testify to that.  
TG: Don’t believe me? That’s okay.  
TG: I’m always lying anyway.  
TG: You taste like snow and summer heat  
TG: and everything between the sheets.  
TG: I don’t think that I’ll need that map  
TG: I know my way around your sea.  
TG: Paper doesn’t work in water anyway  
AG: *Starts clapping*  
AG: That was amazing. I have the feels!!!!!!!!  
TG: thanks yo  
AG: I can feel diluted co8alt tears fall from my face.  
TG: i have that effect on people  
AG: You are amazing! 8ut not as amazing as me  
TG: i mean come on thats pretty obvious  
AG: You're like my wingman  
TG: i feel privileged  
AG: You have every right to!!!!!!!!  
TG: youre pretty much a god  
AG: Duh! I am the Thief of Light!  
TG: youre like fucking prometheus up in this bitch  
TG: stealing fire from the gods  
AG: Damn right!!!!!!!!  
TG: bam  
TG: goddess  
AG: What a8out you? You are like the God of Rap!  
TG: i get that a lot  
AG: ::::) You know what. A mere mortal like me doesn't deserve to 8e in the same room as you.  
AG: I'm going *walks away, 8owing for Dave*  
TG: yeah you gotta watch out  
TG: my godly wrath might afflict you in unforeseen ways  
arachnidsGrip [AG] disconnected.


End file.
